Machining operations often require that bores be provided with grooves, shoulders, counterbores, and the like, and, of course, these bore configurations must be accurately axially located within the bore with respect to other bore dimensions. For instance, it is not uncommon for an annular groove to be defined at a predetermined axial location in a bore for receiving an annular sealing ring, and this bore must be accurately axially located with respect to other bore configurations such as a shoulder or blind end.
While gage devices have been used to measure the relative axially location of bore configurations, such measurement devices presently available are difficult to use, and measurements of this type are troublesome in that the position of the gage feeler, and the other gaging components, is not readily ascertainable in that the same are contained within the bore and not readily visible.
It is an object of the invention to provide a groove depth locater for a bore wherein the relative axial position of configurations within a bore may be readily and accurately ascertained.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a gage device for bores wherein axially spaced bore configurations may be accurately measured without requiring visual access by the operator.
Another object of the invention is to provide a gaging device for bores wherein radial bore configurations ma be physically sensed by the gaging apparatus and the position of the work piece being measured will be rigidly axially positioned during measurement.
In the practice of the invention a dial gage having a axially displaceable feeler is mounted upon a base in a manner adjustable in the direction of the feeler length. The work piece support is fixed relative to the gage and the gage feeler extends through the work piece support. The work piece support includes elongated fingers for supporting the work piece such that a bore defined therein is substantialy coaxially aligned with the feeler and the gage feeler is located within the bore. The work piece support includes a bore groove indicator which is received within the bore groove and the groove indicator is radially displaceable so as to be firmly received within the groove.
The gage feeler includes a bore shoulder sensor for engaging a radially shoulder, or the end of the bore, and upon the work piece support axially locating the work piece relative to the support in a predetermined axial location the engagement of the gage feeler shoulder sensor will permit the gage to indicate the relative axial dimension between the shoulder groove being engaged by the work piece support and the feeler shoulder sensor such that the dial on the gage will give a quick and accurate dimensional reading.
The work piece support groove indicator is defined upon a finger radially movable with respect to the longitudinal axis of the work piece support and the gage feeler, and the work piece support also includes a fixed work piece positioning member in the form of a finger to insure firm support of the work piece during measurement. As the groove indicator firmly engages the bore groove during measuring, and is held in the groove by a spring, axially positioning of the work piece is assured resulting in accurate measurement.